


It's A Date

by angelus2hot



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: It's not a date, until it is a date.





	It's A Date

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** It's A Date  
>  **Fandom:** Grimm  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Nick Burkhardt/Monroe  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 145  
>  **Summary:** It's not a date, until it is a date.  
>  **A/N:** written for squidgiepdx for fandom_stocking

“Enjoy the rest of your date.” The waitress encouraged happily as she waved them out the door as she picked up generous tip.

“You didn’t correct her.” Monroe’s voice was matter of fact.

Nick shook his head. “No, I didn’t.”

Monroe’s eyes widened. “So, this was a date?”

“Did you want it to be?” Nick answered the question with another question.

“Ummm..” Monroe didn’t know what to say to that. One the one hand he wanted it more than anything but on the other hand he didn’t want to lose Nick’s friendship. And he knew it was a distinct possibility if they dated and it didn’t go well.

Nick stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and waited until Monroe stopped before he whispered, “Because I do.” 

“You do?” At Nick’s nod a huge grin began to spread across Monroe’s face. “Then it’s a date.”


End file.
